


Cause our love’s the only thing that could matter

by downtowndystopia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Episode Reaction, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, bottom!yuri, they're both hinted at being bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: Yuri looks away in embarrassment but nods, one last question on his tongue; “And what if I want to go as far as you’ll take me?”





	

“So...you love me then?” Victor asked, eyes sparkling with joy at teasing Yuri. “I mean I can’t say I'm surprised, I  _ am  _ pretty irresistible.”

 

Yurt blushes, but quickly composes himself for his retort, “Please, Victor, we both know that what I said is no surprise.” He laughs to himself as they walk hand in hand from the ice rink to his (their?) home. “But seriously,” he adds. “I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable, I know you’re my coach and you're a public figure but I think I kept it vague enough for-- _ mmph”  _ Yuri flails as Victor captures Yuri into a kiss. Their first kiss. 

 

“You could never make me feel uncomfortable,” Victor insists as they walk up the path to their home. 

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Yuri sighs, fumbling with his keys to open the door.

 

“You know why?” Victor asks.

 

“Why what?” Yuri questions absentmindedly as he finally finds the correct key for the main entrance to the house. His grip on the keys is, however, completely lost a second later when Victor pins his wrists against the door and brings his face less than a centimetre from Yuri’s own.

 

“Because,” Victor starts. “It’s  _ my  _ job to make  _ you  _ uncomfortable for my own personal enjoyment, I can’t have the student surpassing the teacher just yet!” He exclaims dramatically, letting go of Yuri’s wrist to clasp at his heart in false sorrow.

 

Yuri smirks, and grabs Victor by the nape of the neck, bringing him into a deep kiss. Victor doesn’t give in however, kissing back with just as much emotion as Yuri, grabbing him by the small of his back so that they are flush with each other. He ends the kiss with a last soft peck before loosening his grip on Yuri once more. “The teacher hasn’t surpassed the student yet,” he teases.

 

“No,” Yuri agrees, “definitely not yet.”

 

Victor lets out a hearty laugh, “I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “I’m just...really happy,” he confesses. “I was so void of passion and drive and  _ love  _ in Russia. Everyone just saw me as the figure skating champion, my family, my friends, my protégés, even lovers, they all just saw me as what they saw on TV but you saw so much more,” he explains as they walk into the house, nearing Yuri’s bedroom. 

 

“When I saw you skating my routine...it was like I finally found someone to see me for who I really am. Someone who saw beyond the performance and realized the true story. Time and time again you’ve made me feel real for the first time since I got into the limelight. I love you, Yuri,” Victor confesses. “I have since the moment I saw you dance that routine, even before then maybe, I think in my heart I knew that you’d be the one to bring me back to life.”

 

“Victor...” Yuri says, speechless at his idol and love’s kind words. “I love you too,” he barely gets the last word out before he kisses Victor again, this time pinning the older man to the door until it suddenly opens. They both tumble to the floor but neither party cares about the bruises they’ll have later. Yuri can’t stop touching, kissing, devouring Victor underneath him. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. 

 

In America he’d dabbled in dating with both men and women, he’d even had sex with some of them, but none of that could compare to how he feels right now. It makes him feel both like he’s drowning in Victor and finally finding out what it’s like to be able to breathe. He feels invincible, he  _ is  _ invincible, with Victor at his side.

 

“Do you want to...take this to your bed?” Victor asks, and all at once Yuri loses his confidence. He knows what Victor is asking, he isn’t stupid. Suddenly the weight of what is happening falls on him. He isn’t just kissing a random person at a gay club in Detroit, this is Victor,  _ his  _ Victor. This could change everything. 

 

“Yes it could,” Victor hums. “Do you not want that?”

 

“Did I just say that aloud?” Yuri squeaks. “I...I don’t know what I want,” he admits. He wants Victor but he doesn't want things to change, or maybe he does but he’s scared, he doesn’t know.

 

“Are you...oh shit are you a  _ virgin? _ ” Victor asks incredulously. 

 

Yuri’s face drops, “ _ No!  _ God! I’m twenty-three for god’s sake.  Are you?” He counters.

 

Victor gives him a look that says something the lines of “ _ Really? You’re asking that?”  _ But responds nevertheless, “No, Yuri, I think you knew that already.”

 

“Well...maybe,” Yuri admits. “But why did you think  _ I  _ was a virgin? I’m twenty-three!” He demands.

 

“Well my pork cutlet bowl is very adorable but girls tend to like a more suave type of man,” he ponders. “A man with a charm...a man like--”

 

“You?” Yuri finishes, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Well I wasn’t the one to say it,” Victor brushes off. “Besides, it doesn’t matter either way what women want because I am not a woman.”

 

“No,” Yuri says, looking at Victor from head-to-toe. “You’re not.”

 

“Is that a problem?” Victor asks. Yuri shakes his head. “Then...shall we take this to your bed?” He repeats his previous question, but this time with much more confidence. Victor knows that Yuri wants this too.

 

Yuri doesn’t respond verbally but he does nod, and stands up, following Victor to his bed. The bed that has posters of Victor stuffed underneath it. The bed that he has gotten off in countless times thinking of this very situation. He blushes at the thought.

 

“Just to get this out of the way,” Yuri starts before Victor can try anything. “We’ve both had sex with men, right?” He asks.

 

“I’m assuming so,” Victor responds, kissing yuri’s neck gently before taking off his top.

 

“Okay, good-- _ oh,”  _ Yuri tries to suppress his voice when Victor nips at his shoulder. “And um...I just...I don’t want this to be a one time thing or--or a fling,” he admits.

 

“Yuri,” Victor says gently, grasping Yuri’s face with his hands. “I love you, you don’t have to worry I will never take advantage of your trust and love. I’ll never push you in ways you don't want to be pushed, and I will never make you go further with me than you wish to, okay?”

 

Yuri looks away in embarrassment but nods, one last question on his tongue; “And what if I want to go as far as you’ll take me?”

 

Victor’s eyes sprinkle with excitement and anticipation, he takes off his own shirt and throws it on the ground, and pulls Yuri into his lap, their bare chests flush together. “Then I’ll take you all night if I can,” he says, abruptly pinning Yuri down and grinding against him. “And then again for as long as you’ll have me, sound good?” He smirks.

 

“Sounds good,” Yuri squeaks.

 

“Good,” Victor smiles. “Now take off your pants.” Yuri hurries to comply, and Victor does the same. Soon enough they are both stark naked. It’s not a new sight for either of them, but, as Yuri is now learning, context really is everything. The sight of Victor’s cock, semi-hard already just from what they’d done makes his mouth water in a way that he would never admit. 

 

Victor is amazed at Yuri’s body, all lean muscle, somehow both masculine and feminine at the same time, even with a very prominent hard-on he still unconsciously keeps that seductress in his body language. It’s a sight so hot that were he not twenty-seven and incredibly experienced he would have come the second Yuri’s mouth hit his cock. 

 

Thankfully he  _ is  _ twenty-seven and very experienced so he does not come the second that Yuri wraps his mouth around his cock but damn is it ever a close call. “Fuck, Yuri-- _ holyshit _ ,” he gasps, head falling back into the mattress. It’s just like the Eros routine; he thinks he is the one in control but in reality it is  _ Yuri _ who is seducing  _ him _ .

 

Yuri never liked sucking cock, in all honesty, but with Victor everything's different. With Victor the feeling of the older man growing in his mouth brings an insatiable need to please him as much as he can. He also knows the tell-tale signs of when someone is about to come, however, so when Victor starts trying to thrust into his mouth and his abdominal muscles tighten up, he abruptly pulls off, “We’re not done yet, Victor,” he smiles, finally feeling truly in control since they started this little dance.

 

Yuri’s satisfaction is short-lived, however; about ten seconds after Yuri pulls off his cock he finds himself pinned to the bed once more. “No,” Victor agrees. “We are  _ definitely  _ not done yet.” Victor kisses him again, this time not hesitating to brush his tongue against Yuri’s bottom lip, asking for permission. Yuri parts his lips and accepts Victor, tongues brushing gently together as Victor recommences grinding against his lover.

 

They make out lazily and passionately for what seems like hours before Victor asks where Yuri keeps his lube. By that point they’re both completely wrecked, pupils blown wide with lust, skin flushed, grasping at each other as if their lives depended on it. 

 

The question brings Yuri back into reality, making him realize once again the gravity of the situation as Victor fetches the lube from his sock drawer across the room. When Victor returns he realizes that Yuri’s nerves have gone straight back to square one and he frowns. “This just won’t do,” he mutters. “How am I supposed to eat my pork cutlet bowl when it’s so... _ tense, _ ” Victor sighs dramatically.

 

“I’m not really a pork cutlet bowl,” Yuri says quietly. “It’s just...it’s been awhile and I realized what we’re doing and I got scared again I guess, i’m sorry,” he mumbles.

 

“Do I scare you, Yuri?” Victor asks in earnest, all intonations of sarcasm or performance lost.

 

“No,” Yuri says. “At one point maybe, but not now, I trust you,” Yuri admits. “I...I want you inside of me, I want us to be connected as closely as possible.”

 

“I want that too,” Victor smiles. “But I also want  _ you  _ to be completely comfortable, so what can I do to make that happen?” He asks it so casually, completely nonchalant of their nakedness.

 

“Just make sure you’re loving me,” Yuri says seriously. “I don’t...I’ve had bad experiences with giving myself to people before so I just...afterwards don’t leave, okay?” He finally admits. 

 

Victor’s heart breaks at Yuri’s last words. “I promise,” Victor begins, looking straight into Yuri’s eyes. “I am not going anywhere, no matter what, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Yuri smiles, tearing up a bit. “I’m sorry I'm so emotional, this is so unattractive--”

 

“You’re never unattractive,” Victor insists. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers, more to himself than to Yuri. “And I cannot wait to show you how beautiful you are to me.”

 

“Don’t wait, then,” Yuri says. “Have me, Victor. I’m yours,” he smiles briefly, the honesty in his tone wreaking havoc on Victor’s will power.

 

“And I,” Victor says, beginning to lube up some of his fingers. “Am yours,” he finishes before kissing Yuri softly and slowly inserting one, and then two fingers into him. “You’re so tight,” he comments. “You’re doing okay?”

 

“More than-- _ oh god-- _ okay,” he confirms as Victor brushes his fingers against Yuri’s prostate. “ _ Oh fuck _ ,” he moans as Victor continues his ministrations. Victor has never heard such words fall from Yuri’s mouth before. “Oh god please, Victor,” he begs.

 

“Please what?” Victor asks cheekily, wanting to hear Yuri say it.\

 

“Fuck me, please fuck me, Victor,” Yuri whines and it takes every bit of willpower he has not to thrust completely into Yuri in one go, remembering that it’s probably been a while since the other has done something like this. 

 

“Happily,” Victor smiles before slowly pressing his cock into Yuri, kissing his collarbones, neck, ears, and, of course, mouth endlessly as Yuri gets used to the pain-pleasure of the intrusion.

 

If Victor were a better man then he would wait patiently for Yuri to become reaccustomed to being penetrated. He is not a better man, however, and the feeling of Yuri wrapped tightly around him is almost too much to bear, if he doesn't move soon he is going to die, he’s sure of it. 

 

“You can move, Victor,” Yuri sighs. “It feels amazing, I love you so m-much,” he stutters the last part as Victor drives himself into Yuri. Hard. It doesn’t hurt but he feels it everywhere, from his eyelashes to his toes, when Victor starts fucking him in earnest. All he can do is grasp Victor’s shoulder, neck, anything to keep grounded as he takes in his lover over and over again.He knows the second he touches his cock he is going to come harder than ever before in his life.

 

Victor doesn’t stop kissing him unless it’s to ask if he is okay, his chest, shoulders--basically everywhere that clothing can hide is covered in dark hickies and bite marks. Yuri never thought Victor would be gentle, he never wanted him to be either. Every thrust he meets back with as much enthusiasm, each moan is in harmony with his own. 

 

Every time Victor pushes Yuri, fucking him deeper, pinning him down, sucking bruises into his neck, Yuri pulls just as hard, grinding himself deeper into every thrust, struggling when Victor’s grip gets harder, just to see if Victor is as strong as he thinks (he is), and biting back as hard as he takes it, for he is not the only one who needs to be marked. He wants the world to know that Victor is his. And now the world does, sort of at least, and he has Victor here, right now, in his bed, on top of him-- _ inside  _ of him. It’s all he’s ever wanted, and all he can do is drown in the pleasure of it all.

 

He can only drown for so long, however, before he feels his orgasm approaching; he hasn’t even touched his cock yet. He goes to stroke it but Victor beats him to the punch, wrapping nimble fingers around Yuri, stroking and fucking him to the same rhythm.

 

“I’m close,” Victor admits.

 

“Me too,” Yuri replies before moaning again. “Like really clos-- _ ohmygod”  _ and with that he is coming, harder than he can ever remember, writhing against his idol. It feels endless until Victor stills inside him, creating what he knows will be a mess soon after yet he can’t bring himself to care.

 

They both come down from their respective highs and fall beside each other on the bed, panting.

 

“Wow,” Victor says, speechless. 

 

“Talk about dynamic tension,” Yuri agrees. “I love you,” Yuri says again, secretly fearing that he won’t hear it back, but of course he receives is a genuine and beautiful smile from Victor.

 

“I love you too, Yuri,” he grins. “God, I can’t stop smiling, what’s wrong with me?”

 

“Don’t worry,” Yuri says. “You’re not alone.”

 

“No, I’m not,” Victor agrees.  _ Not anymore. . _

 

They fall asleep like that, side by side, naked and sweaty, snoring on top of the covers. They fall asleep together as lovers, and that’s the way they stay. Finally the pieces have come together for them, all there is now is the future, and neither of them can wait to start it with each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my yaoi--ahem i mean [yuri on ice tumblr](http://yuri-kawaii.tumblr.com) Also if you know where the title comes from without google then you're automatically the coolest cat ever. Comments/kudos make my life and I 100% take requests of most natures shoot me a message!


End file.
